Strider Sandwich
by cautiousAlbatross
Summary: John goes to Dave's to play some video games, and ends up in the middle of a threesome. Bro/Dave/John


Saturday night, and, as usual, you're hanging out at Dave's, playing dumb video games and eating far more junk food than is good for you. Dave's Bro has taken over the couch, and is lazily criticizing both of you, whilst you play from the floor and occasionally swear at him or each other. All in all, then, a pretty normal Saturday for you.

"Hey, you ever made out with a dude?" Dave asks, out of nowhere.

Okay, slightly less normal, then.

"Er, what?" you ask, trying to concentrate on the game and failing.

"You heard me, John," he says, snorting, "Have you?"

"Uh... have _you_?"

He ignores your question, and takes advantage of your distraction to shoot you in the back. You swear loudly.

"Want to try it?"

You turn bright red, not sure whether you heard that right.

"What?" you ask, stuttering slightly.

"You hard of hearing or what?" he asks, laughing.

You notice he isn't looking at you, and he sounds slightly nervous. You think he might be serious, but trying to sound as if he can pass it off as a joke later. You're not sure what to make of that.

"Um... are you serious?" you ask, and you think you can feel your cheeks turning even redder.

"Do you want me to be serious?"

You swallow nervously, suddenly unable to speak. You really don't know the answer to that question. Dave pauses the game and drops his controller, edging over so he's right in front of you.

"Well?" he asks, resting his hands against the couch on either side of your head.

"Um," you say, extremely aware of the fact that Dave is hovering above you, his lips only inches away from yours, "Maybe?"

He leans in closer still, his lips brushing against your ear.

"You want to try it?" he whispers, and you shudder.

"Okay," you say, and you can barely hear your own voice.

Apparently he can hear you just fine, because the next moment, his lips are brushing against yours in a kiss as soft as silk. He pulls away after what feels like no time at all, staying close enough for you to feel his breath against your lips.

"Well?" he asks, and you giggle breathlessly.

"I don't know," you say, trying not to collapse into fits of laughter, "Maybe you should... do it again?"

He laughs, and you blush again.

"That wasn't much of a kiss," you point out, pouting.

He kisses you properly this time, and you sigh a little when he pulls away.

"Well?" he asks, for the third time, his breath tickling your lips again.

You decide that pulling him in for another kiss is answer enough. His enthusiastic response suggests you're right. He settles into your lap, slipping one hand into your hair, and deepens the kiss. You wrap your arms around his waist, then giggle and slide one hand under his shirt.

"Oh, that's where this is going, is it?" he asks, breaking off the kiss to tease you.

"Maybe," you say, gathering his shirt under his armpits and tugging upwards.

He laughs and lifts his arms above his head, letting you take off his shirt.

"Always the charmer," he says, leaning back in to kiss you.

Giggling, you pull away again and grab his sunglasses, chucking them out of his reach.

"Asshole," he mutters, glaring at you, and you grin impishly.

"You love me really," you say, pulling your shirt off over your head, careful not to dislodge your own glasses.

Giving you a look that makes you blush, he leans in and kisses you again, running a hand down your bare stomach. You shiver as he starts playing with the waistband of your pants, then squeal as he suddenly grabs your crotch.

"That was just mean," you complain, breaking off the kiss so you can pout at him.

"Oh, don't you want me to touch your junk?" he asks, tracing one finger along the top of your waistband and making your breath hitch in your throat.

You just make a petulant whining noise and pull his mouth back to yours. He grins and undoes the button of your jeans, sliding the zipper down and moving to kiss along your jaw.

"Hey, no getting your dicks out in my living room," Bro says, and you jump.

You'd forgotten he was there.

"You're just jealous," Dave says, kissing under your ear and sliding his hand into your pants.

You feel yourself blush as he rubs your erection, and you glance up at Bro. You turn even redder as you see the expression on his face.

"I think he is," you say, and Dave laughs.

"I know," he says, nibbling your earlobe.

You look up at Bro again as Dave slips his hand back out of your pants. Dave follows your gaze and grins.

"Want to join us?" he asks.

"Are you serious?" you ask, looking slightly worried.

"Do you want him to be?" Bro asks, propping himself up on one elbow, and you laugh out loud, a short, shocked bark.

"Well?" Dave asks, leaning in to kiss under your ear again, then continuing in a seductive whisper, "It could be hot."

You turn bright red and your voice catches in your throat. Hesitantly, you nod. This could be so bad – or so very good.

"You sure?" Bro asks, and suddenly he's right behind you, his mouth next to your ear.

"Mm-hm," you squeak, and Dave laughs, kissing your neck.

Suddenly, you find yourself being pushed forwards as Bro slides down behind you and starts kissing the other side of your neck, his hands slipping around your stomach. You giggle as you realise you're now in a Strider sandwich. Bro kisses his way around your neck and tugs on your earlobe with his teeth, whilst Dave kisses along your collarbone.

"You like this, don't you?" Bro mutters, his voice low and deep.

"Yeah," you manage to say, your voice soft and breathy.

Dave laughs, sliding backwards so he can kiss his way down your torso, and dragging your pants along with him. You lift yourself up slightly and straighten your legs so he can pull them all the way off, then sigh as he kisses along the waistband of your underwear.

"Mmph!" you gasp, as you shift and feel Bro's erection press against your ass.

He laughs, and nips at your ear.

"Wanna take this somewhere else?" he whispers, and you feel your cheeks turning bright red yet again.

"Come on," Dave says, pulling away and standing up, then offering you his hand.

You let him help you up, and the two Striders guide you over to a bed, both kissing you as if they're in a competition. Together, they somehow manage to get your underwear off and you kneeling on the bed without you even realising it. You moan softly as Dave starts kissing around your hips and Bro starts nibbling your ear again.

"You ever been fucked in the ass?" Bro asks, and you giggle at his matter-of-fact tone, shaking your head.

"You want to be?"

You hesitate for a moment, before nodding. This seems like the time to be trying new things, after all. He vanishes for a moment, then returns with a bottle of lube.

"Lean forward," he says, and you do, putting your hands on either side of Dave, who rolls over and continues to kiss the inside of your thigh.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" he says, and you nod.

You think that Dave is probably rolling his eyes. You don't really care.

"You ready?"

You try to say you are, but you only manage to nod and moan as Dave moves his mouth onto your dick. The moan turns into a hiss as Bro slips one slick finger inside you.

"That okay?" he asks, and you hesitate a moment before nodding.

You almost don't notice him add a second finger as Dave presses quick butterfly kisses in all the right places, making you gasp.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" he asks, curling his fingers.

You shake your head, then pause, think about it, and nod, then stop and just say "No. I mean, no, I haven't done it. I'm sure." You giggle, then inhale sharply as he slips in another finger, slippery with lube.

"Relax," Dave advises, taking his mouth off of your dick for just long enough to say that one word.

You nod and try to concentrate on the feeling of his tongue, licking your thigh again, and ignore the slightly uncomfortable sensation in your ass. This gets a lot easier when Dave decides to test how much of your dick he can fit in his mouth. As it turns out, this is most of it. By the time he pulls away to breathe, you've almost forgotten there's anything in your ass at all.

"Be right back," Bro says, slipping his hand out.

You barely have time to register him leaving before he's back, fiddling around with something behind you. You assume it's probably a condom.

"Ready?" he asks, and you nod, biting your lip.

It isn't nearly as painful as you thought it would be. He's moving slowly, using a lot of lube, and of course, you have Dave to distract you. Glancing up, you turn bright red as you see Dave is touching himself with one hand, whilst using the other to prop himself up so his mouth can reach your crotch. You'd think that by this point you'd be beyond blushing, but apparently you aren't. You close your eyes and gasp as the Striders begin to work up a rhythm. It doesn't take much longer for you to come, collapsing on top of Dave as you do. Bro pulls out of you and quickly finishes himself off, and Dave shoves you off of him and does likewise. Bro slowly falls over next to you, and you all lie together in one large, sleepy, slightly sticky hug. You vaguely notice you're the only one who's completely naked, but you're too tired to care. You fall asleep in the middle of a Strider sandwich, feeling happier than you can ever remember feeling before.


End file.
